


Monsters

by Reflection_of_a_Broken_Dream



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, F/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reflection_of_a_Broken_Dream/pseuds/Reflection_of_a_Broken_Dream
Summary: Lydia has always been the odd one out, and she's always sympathized with Michael Myers. In a spiralling twist of events, she gets to meet her idol...but will she live long enough to get to know him?
Relationships: Michael Myers/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Monsters

** Monsters **

** Chapter 1 -  ** **Sanctuary** **Desecrated**

**Note:**

\- I found this little fic I wrote a while ago, and decided to post and add to it.

\- Halloween || never happened...

\- First Person POV.

\- Hope y'all enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**

This is a Halloween fanfic based off the 2007 movie, and the canon characters and world belongs to Debra Hill and John Carpenter. The OCs and this story belongs me.

______________________________________

** Chapter 1 -  ** **Sanctuary** **Desecrated**

_This house..._ I _know_ this house. I hold it sacred in my heart...but there's a bitter taste in my mouth. I _know_ what they're going to do to me in there...I'm not _stupid_. I just...I hope _he_ comes...it _is_ Halloween, after all... _exactly_ one year since his escape from the asylum and disappearance into the night several hours later... They say he died that night, shot in the head...but the transport vehicle to the morgue crashed and one of the men didn't die from the crash...he died of asphyxiation. I don't believe Michael is dead. Other people have lived after getting shot in the head...he could've, too.

"You chickenin' out, Lydia?" Will had the _nerve_ to put his hand on my shoulder.

"'Course not," I jerked out of his reach, Jake laughing while Stephanie and Charlotte snickered off to my left. "Let's just get this over with..."

"Not your type, huh, Lyd?" Jake asked as I opened the metal fence to a house that caused fear to a whole town...all but _me_.

"Jocks aren't my thing," I replied simply, flipping the bird as I walked on ahead of them. Hey, I'm gonna get in as many cheap shots as I can. The girls were laughing louder now as I stepped up to the worn wooden door. My fingertips slid over the rough timber, paint chipping here and there...before they wound around the knob. My heart was starting to pound...breaths quickening. Usually, it would be from the excitement of coming here...my own personal sanctuary where _no one_ else would _ever_ bother me. I even slid an old worn out couch into the basement so I would have _complete_ peace... But that's not what I'm feeling _now_. Dread is starting to weigh in my chest, thin fingers of fear reaching up and winding themselves around my throat. They could kill me down there and no one would know. Worse, no one would _care_. My parents would probably just think I ran away...they'd be _happy_. Happy to be rid of the twenty-one year-old freeloader using them to go to college for art...a profession they believe is unethical and idiotic. They don't understand... _No one_ does. I twist the knob and push the door open, listening to its familiar creaks. Will I ever hear it again..?

"It's okay if you're scared," Jake threw his arm around me and gave a smirky lop-sided grin. The arrogance in his eyes pisses me the _hell_ off...

"I'm _not_ scared," I repeated for the umpteenth time, shoving his arm off of me. " _Don't_ fucking _touch_ me, prick."

"Ooohh...tough chick," Jake laughed, the sound of it making me want to _choke_ him... "I like a little _bite_." He clicked his teeth at me.

"Grow the _fuck_ up," I snarl back at him, putting my hand on his face and pushing him back. "I'm surrounded by fucking _babies_ , _God_..." I threw my hands up in the air before walking in, heading straight back to the back of the house. "Basement's _this_ way, _losers_. Better _come on_ before I _change_ my fucking _mind_..." If I wasn't so deep in shit, I might've tried to run...but I'm _this_ far in now. And I'd rather die _here_ than anywhere else... I pushed the door open to the basement, things a _lot_ darker now. But I know my way around. _They_ don't. It might be funny to watch or listen to them stumble and cuss...

"This way," Stephanie called, hot on my heels. _Damn_ she's fast...but she's a cheerleader. What did I expect? Shaking it off, I began to descend. The stairs here are just about dry rotted, and it smells wet and earthy...like being in a garden after a good rain. I'm gonna miss that smell... "Ugh...what's that God awful _stink?"_ _Fuck you, bitch._ I toss a strand of wavy black hair over my shoulder as I hit the bottom stair. There's a little light filtering in from the exit outside...the double doors are padlocked from the other side. Hmm? What's this... _feeling?_ Like somebody's... _watching_ me... "Move it or lose it!" Stephanie lightly pushed me. I didn't stumble or anything, it was just _irritating_. What am I on about, _of course_ I'm being watched...

"Couch is seven paces in front of us," I instructed, then grit my teeth as I started counting footsteps forwards.

"Uh, _no_ _fuckin'_ _way_ ," Charlotte piped up. "We're _not_ sitting on an old musty couch. Head to the light, where we can actually _see_."

 _"Baby,"_ I hissed under my breath as I reached out and touched the arm of the couch, the threads loose beneath my fingertips.

"Oh _no_ you fucking _didn't_ , bitch," Stephanie growled into my left ear, hitting my shoulder and moving her clawed fingers down to my forearm. She gripped it tight, her nails biting into my skin with a sharp pinch...but I didn't say anything. I won't give her the _pleasure_ of knowing she was hurting me. There was a yank, and I stumbled off to the left...over.. _.something_. It took me a moment to regain my footing, barely able to keep from falling over. That's weird...I didn't leave anything out in the floor...especially not something that _hard_... "Keep moving, _freak!"_ Putrid, heavy, tar-like hatred began to well up in my chest as I turn towards the light and took careful steps towards it. _Why_ is this happening to me..? All I wanted was to be left _alone_... I moved my hands up to the straps of my backpack and gripped them so hard my fingers went numb as I stepped into the light and turned around.

"Alright, we're here. Happy?" I ask, my voice tenser than I mean it to be as I catch a glimpse of the long blonde hair of Stephanie and the short cinnamon curls of Jake off to the right. Soon after, auburn locks on the short Charlotte appeared along with the glint of blue on black of Will's hair. They're not very visible...they all stayed further back...but I can vaguely see some of their outlines and the glint of light off of their hair.

"Not really," Jake snickered, and I had to bite my tongue. "So...is it true? You actually _sympathize_ with that monster?"

" _Michael Myers_ ," I correct with no _little_ amount of ire. "He has a _name_ , and he was a _normal_ fucking person...until his classmates pushed the bullying _too far...and_ his abusive dad...and his sister, and her _boyfriend_ , too. In the reports, their mom told Judith to take him trick-or-treating. He was _six_ , he couldn't go out alone...but they stayed home. Judith had semen in her that matched her boyfriend's. They were _fucking_ instead of watching him...and the step dad drank himself into a _stupor_. Michael'd had _enough_. The only people that were kind to him and that he cared about were his baby sister and his mom. And if they had put him on, like, house arrest, brought in the good doctor and a tutor instead of sending him to the looney bin, I think he would've been just _fine_. He could've created masks in peace, had a loving family, and had just...a _good life_." It was strangely quiet for a long moment.

"Oh my _God_ , she _actually_ believes that crap!" Will laughed, spurring on another round of mocking laughter. My cheeks burn just a bit...and I can feel my temper rising up like bile...

"Josie says you make masks, too," Charlotte chimed in all too smugly. "Like _his_."

"I _tried_ to...but I'm not that good yet," I admit, shifting my weight as they whisper and giggle and chuckle. Is that... _white..?_ What _is_ that? There's...something kinda white in the dark, off towards the left...by the couch.

"Let's see," I can hear Jake's grin even without seeing it. "I _know_ you brought a couple to class today." Right. He's in my Algebra Three class...Becky and I were talking about it earlier... Dammit. I _know_ nothing good will come of this...but if I don't...they'll just rip my pack from me anyway. _Fuck_.

"Fine, _asswipe_ ," I grouse, reluctantly pulling my pack from my shoulders and unzipping it. Gently, I pulled two paper mache masks from my bag, dropping the bag and holding each up with a hand. One was made with a plastic mask from a craft store, and it was better fitted to the shape of a face. I left the newspaper print and just added a little red around the eyes and on the cheeks with a blue pointy nose. Like one of Michael's I'd found in a picture. The other...was more deformed looking with bubbles and creases in strange places. There was no mask beneath that one, and even the lip area was wrong...I left it uncolored- it sucks. "See?"

"Niiicceee," Jake laughed, moving his face real close to the good mask. _Shhrrriiippp_ _!_ I _barely_ had time to blink....he...he _ripped_ my mask... "Too bad it's messed up." The anger I felt before at a simmer burst into a frothing _rage_. _How_ ** _dare_** _he!!_ _!_

 _"_ _Motherfucking--_ _!!"_ I roar as I charge forward without thinking, fist raised as the other clattered to the hardwood floor.

 _"Get her!"_ Jake ordered...and then there was a sharp pain in the back of my head as I was yanked back by my hair. _Why_ did I let it grow out?!

 _"Bitch,"_ Will spat in my ear. "We're gonna make sure you _know_ your _place."_ _My fucking_ ** _place_** _is kicking_ _ **your**_ _fucking asses!!_ I let out a half-screech as he yanked again, my face pulled back to look at the ceiling, back arching painfully as I gripped at his hands, trying to scratch and claw them to _make him_ let go. It didn't work. He gripped my hair harder and pushed me to stand upright. I make a grab for his face...but he slammed _mine_ into a wall. White hot pain seared into my forehead and the left side of my face...again and again and _again_... I can feel scratches burning from the wood, and warm blood trickling down my face. _Where_ from _exactly_ , I don't know. But I have a _hell_ of a headache now...and I'm kinda dizzy...and...are those _._ _.._ _stars?_

" _Fuuhhhh_ ," I whimper, back hitting the ground. There's a metallic tang in my mouth... _blood_. What happened? How did I get _here?_ Why can't I _breathe..?_

"Monster!"

"Freak!"

"Slasher whore!"

"Fucktard!"

 _"_ _Nnggghh_ _!"_ I gasp, hard shoes pelting my side and stomach...knocking the breath from my lungs. A cry tears from my lips at a particularly hard kick to the ribs...did it crack? It...it hurts _so much_...and to breathe... I jerked to my hurt side, another sound I _barely_ recognize coming from my lips as I cover my head with my arms and curl into the fetal position. It doesn't stop them. Pain is shooting _all over_ my body...I _know_ places are bleeding. And I'm sore as shit. Hot tears trickle from my eyes as I squeeze them shut, my face _burning_ because of it... _Please_ , God...let it be over soon...I don't think I can take much more.... My breathing's uneven, hitching and shuddering as I just try not to pass out...

"Hey...where's Will?" Jake asks as they back off a little. His white tennis shoes spattered with red are bright in the dark...

 _"Will?"_ Stephanie calls, her equally bright white, red speckled, cheer shoes moving to the side.

 _"Not_ funny, dorkwad," Charlotte added on, her black flats shifting back towards the darkness. Jake's shoes turn to face me again...but a set of brown boots step up behind him. That...that's not...Will's blue tennis shoes... Who...who's breathing hard? It sounds like a guy's breathing... There's a small sound...metal on something soft...and...after a moment...red. It's dripping down from Jake, but there's no real _sound_ of it. No _drip, drip_ , dripping or a gushing rush like a waterfall...but it's coming fast. His blue jeans are darkening with it, and it's pooling on the ground...but there's no other weird sounds. Nothing else besides the girls calling into the dark. Brown steps back, and white tennis shoes are dragged back with them until they _both_ disappear into the dark. A pool of red is left behind...but I'm getting sleepy... My eyelids start drooping...and...then....

 _"_ _Nnh_ _!"_ A cry startled me, and my eyes jerked open. _Damn...it hurts to_ ** _breathe_** _..._ The pool is larger now, I notice, as I try not to breathe too hard or too fast, holding it every few seconds. I try to move my arm...it falls from my face and into the liquid. It's warm...and _thick_... I raise my hand a little. _Blood_. _The fuck..?_ Ow... _ow_...my _ribs_... I hiss and shut my eyes just a minute...

"Aahhh--uugghhh," a scream is cut mid-way, startling my eyes back open...I can hear pain in the voice. Who's...? .... _Stephanie_. It's _her_ voice. My mask... Half of it is within reach... _Ohh_ _..._ my arm _hurts..._ but I reach out anyway. My fingers slide through the red...it's getting cool now. Kinda...jelly-ish. I wind my digits around the half of the mask...it's the top half with the eye holes...and _slowly_ pull it in towards me. It's painted red now, almost fully, the outside part against the wet floor... My beautiful mask... I run my fingers over the smooth inside, red smearing on _that_ side, too... I know it's not right to wish people dead...but I'm _glad_ they _are_. They always made my life a _living hell_...'specially Jake and Stephanie. _Am I...going to die, too..?_ I don't really _want_ to die...but I'm not afraid of it. Death happens. A wry smile pulled at my lips...even _that_ hurt. A searing burn sparked in my bottom lip...it's busted. _Damn_. I let out a breath through my lips...it was _supposed_ to be an ironic laugh...but it sounded like a _choking animal._ I'm fucked up pretty bad, huh? My breaths come uneven and I just shut my eyes...waiting for... _something_. _Anything_...

"Nnhh...," I startle a little when I feel something large and warm on my face. _Damn!_ Why did I jump?! Now _everything_ is stabbing again...it'd gotten down to a pulsing _throb_... The warm...whatever it is, brushes back my thick black locks, and I slowly open my eyes. A familiar white mask is in front of me...head tilted to the side a little. Oh. My. _God_... It...it's _him!_ He _actually_ came! "M...Mich...ael..." I feel a smile pulling at my lips despite the pain. _It's_ _him!_ A giddiness burst in my chest. I'm okay dying by _his_ hand. _Theirs?_ No. But _his?_ Yes. He _knows_ how I feel...and I can understand a little about how _he_ must've felt sixteen years ago... So long as he makes it quick, I can die happy. He stooped down, and my heart started. _Here it comes..._ It hurt...like a knife in my ribcage, just to _breathe.._ _._ and with my breathing coming _faster_... Black stars danced in my vision again, and I cursed them. I want the last thing I see to be his masked face...

 _And then everything screamed_.

My back, my sides, my chest, arms, legs...I think I made a strange sound...but it didn't sound like _me_. My eyes blinked, I could _feel_ my eyelashes against my cheeks...but for a moment, I couldn't see. _Everything was black_. My back...I can feel the wetness soaking into the back of my sweater...good thing it's a black sweater. But...I'm on my back again...something moves beneath my legs and neck...and _suddenly_ , _everything's_ moving and shifting. Up, down, around. _Oh, God...I feel_ ** _sick_**. Is _this_ what dying feels like? I'm so tired... My chest is heaving with breaths, and _I don't want to breathe anymore..._ it hurts too much. Like my lungs are caught up in a lawnmower or something, and every time I take a breath, it cuts a little _more_...a little _deeper_. I can't...I _can't_ keep.......

**_Whooo_ ** **_,_ ** **_whooop_ ** **_!!!_ **

My nerves jump and I hear a strange whimpering sound as my eyes start to open again. Everything _hurts.._.why'm I not dead yet..? Everything's a blur...I blink a few times before a car with flashing lights starts to come into focus...

"Son, that is a _distasteful_ mask," a familiar voice announced over the intercom...it's a _police_ car. _Sheriff_ _Brackitt_ _._ _Ugh..._ "I'm going to have to ask you to remove it." _Wait a minute..._ I manage to crane my neck into a more normal position...apparently my head had been hanging loosely _backwards_...Michael is _holding me_... _walking down a sidewalk_... And Sheriff Brackitt is demanding him to take off his mask...and... _he's not stopping_. Shit...I'm gonna haveta think _quick_...

**\- End Chapter 1 -**

______________________________________

\- I hope y'all enjoyed!

\- Please review!


End file.
